


My Inner Emotion

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [18]
Category: DarkEmoPoems TheDarkEmoPoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Inner Emotion

My Inner Emotion  
If I hide  
any longer  
I will break  
cry out  
maybe  
A mighty   
long fall  
to my   
deepest   
tears   
or that  
darkness  
I hate   
to   
remember by   
I rather   
break   
the   
inner emotion  
I’m hiding  
There’s so  
much   
gathering   
in me  
all the emotions  
Right now  
it’s   
Mistrust   
and lost   
deep thoughts  
maybe confuse  
those are  
what I’m   
thinking   
wondering   
what’s around  
those   
emotions  
express them  
not let it  
to my   
breaking point   
that’s   
My inner Emotion  
inside me  
I’m tired   
of   
dealing  
with it  
on   
my own  
I scream out  
for the help  
through   
my own   
rain  
of my   
tears   
crying here  
breaking through  
My inner Emotion


End file.
